


Dreaming of an escape from reality

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Angst, Cute, Dead Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homestuck References, Prospit (Homestuck), Prospit Dreamers - Freeform, bit of flirting, probably an overuse of the word friend, ship is slight and more hinted at but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: A sort of prequel to my WKM/Homestuck AU - The Descent to AscensionWilliam wakes up on Prospit twice and finds Damien both times, for better or worse.





	Dreaming of an escape from reality

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to have a 100% proof read on this one so I hope if there are any mistakes it's not much. I will get on it as soon as I can.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

William woke up for the first time.  
  
As he sat up in his bed, stretching and yawning away the sleep, the Colonel took in the bright yellows and golds of his room. Frankly it was overkill with the colors; from sheets to carpet to walls and furniture, everything was some shade of yellow with gold trims and decorations. It was the same with the pyjamas he wore, so soft and comfortable despite it looking like a ceremonial uniform with a golden crescent moon emblem on his chest.  
  
As dreamlike this place was for Will he knew he just woke up from something bad, a nightmare perhaps. He was invited by Mark to play a game with some friends, and after a long night paired with some drinking, and accepting a little private game with Mark...  
  
William hoped what he did wasn't true. He hoped that that version of him was a dream and this blinding bright place was reality.  
  
He stood from his bed and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror.  
  
"Silly me, sleeping in glasses again," he laughed. A hand reached up to tussle black hair, free from any hat, and Will noted how his well-kept mustache stayed in orderly fashion.  
  
The longer he was awake the more he felt his usual energy return to him. The drive to explore was great and the only visible exit was a large gaping window that was too easy to step out of. The temptation was great.  
  
With the confidence of a madman that he possessed every day of his life, the Colonel walked right out of the window...and he kept walking in mid-air. Somehow this revelation didn't take him by surprise, as if the military man knew he wouldn't fall.  
  
A quick glance behind his back, Will saw his room resided on the top of an amber tower.   
  
The scenery that stretched before William was extraordinary. Gothic buildings in the color of the sun faded into the horizon. The top of his tower reached a blue sky filled with fluffy clouds, while looking below to the city the clouds were gone and in its stead a vast starless space loomed over it.  
  
Not too far, the floating colonel saw a twin to his own tower. A surge of excitement pulled a grin under his dark mustache and with swift speed he made that tower his destination.  
  
With the lightest of steps Will stood on the window sill, the entrance the exact same as his own. He peeked inside.  
  
It came without saying that the colors were the same shades of yellow like the rest of this world was adorned in.  
  
Will recognised a certain cane placed leaning against the bed. It didn't take long for his eyes to travel up onto the bed to see a familiar face. Damien.  
  
His old friend slept on his side, slightly curled around a pillow. The mayor was sight of pure peace, miraculously not a single wrinkle on his bright tux, not a single hair out of place. How Damien always managed to look so dashing was almost unfair.  
  
As William stepped closer to the sleeping form, the foolish thought of Sleeping Beauty crossed his mind when looking at his friend. Didn't she wake up with a kiss?  
  
It really was a foolish thought.  
  
"Damien, don't you think its prime time to wake up?" Will gently shook the Mayor's shoulder. When Damien continued to dream on William shifted to lightly pat the other's face.  
  
"Up, up, Mr. Mayor. Is this how you greet an old friend?"  
  
Damien stirred and William stopped the tiny assault on the drowsy man's face. He did forget to take away his hand though, softly cupping Damien's cheek.  
  
"Will...?" Damien opened his eyes to be welcomed by the Colonel’s beaming smile.  
  
"There he is!" Will straightened up from leaning over the bed, letting Damien to sit up. "Didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper Dames."   
  
"Apparently so," said Damien. The second he saw his black cane by his bedside he took it and moved to stand, his fingers already fiddling with the silver tip. It seemed to be the only object besides the Colonel's glasses that wasn't bathed in a golden hue.  
  
He looked over his clothing, finding a crescent moon pin on his lapel instead of his Mayor one, while the usual carnation on the other side was replaced by a fresh daffodil.  
  
"Is this supposed to be our sleepwear?" Damien questioned as he looked over William in his uniform.  
  
"No clue, but this is the most comfortable fit I've ever had," Will gushed, even doing some experimental stretches to feel just how plush the fabric was.  
  
He didn't notice how Damien's gaze lingered on his form in a mix of amusement and admiration.  
  
"It is quite the look for you, dear Colonel." The Mayor leaned on his cane and towards William with a playful smile.  
  
The compliment left Will flustered and spluttering over his words for a short second. To be honest, Damien was a tad flustered himself.  
  
"Oh, don't you start!" Will waved a hand as if he could wave the pleasantly nervous jitters away that just grew into bubbling laughter. Not able to hold it back, Damien joined in and the two men shared a hearty laugh at just how ridiculous they were.  
  
They slowly calmed down to the point where they could finally breathe and feel comfortable in the silence of each other’s company. Then William grabbed Damien by the arm and started tugging him towards the huge window.  
  
"Oh, bully! Come on Dames, we should explore! Did you know we can fly?"  
  
"Wait, what?!" Damien realised what Will said a little too late because they've already stepped outside. They didn't fall.  
  
Hand in hand the Heir and Knight traversed the shining moon and planet of Prospit, having fun until their other selves had to wake up.  
  
When William awoken back in Markiplier Manor everything was back to its nightmarish state. Mark was found dead.  
  
\--  
  
William woke up for the second time.  
  
He was in his amber tower, finally escaping the reality of his actions, of all the events his other self had to face. Here on Prospit everything was fine and bright and wonderful and the memories of the other William were allowed to be a distant dream.  
  
The Colonel wanted to completely escape from the long day that was enduring questions from the District Attorney, arguing with Damien, avoiding Damien and having strife with that Detective. He wanted to find his Damien, the one who wore fancy yellow clothes like he did and slept in a tower just like his and to have fun together like good friends back when everything was simpler.  
  
So he went to the Mayor's tower, his head already peeking inside the window before his body got the chance to be set on solid ground.  
  
"Dames?" He asked the room but no answer came. There was no figure resting on the bed. Damien wasn't here.  
  
Will caught sight of the silver tipped cane leaning against the bed just like it did last time. He stepped inside the room immediately grabbing the cane. His friend was going to want it back as soon as he found him.  
  
"Where did that rapscallion go?" he wondered out loud.  
  
The Colonel took his search down to the gothic city of Prospit. However as much as he looked and asked all he got from the prospitans were sad looks and some pointing fingers in a certain direction. Will followed the way that was shown, worry rising ever so slightly as time went on.  
  
When he reached an empty town's square, void of people, or of anything, except for a pedestal covered in a bed of flowers. The sight awfully reminded Will of an open casket.   
  
William took slow and careful steps towards it with trepidation. Initially he only saw the flowers, blue and white roses with some daffodils speckled here and there like stars on a night sky. Then the over pool of assorted flowers allowed Will to see a dip where a figure lay amongst it.   
  
Perfectly fitting tux, flower and pin on lapel, dark hair combed back to show a handsome face, serene as if he was dreaming. A plaque was placed by the base the rose bed with the engraved words 'The Knight is dead, our Hope is lost'  
  
"No...Damien..." William collapsed beside his friend's resting form. A hand came up to touch Damien's face, neck, searching for a pulse, a sign of life bit all he felt was cold. The other hand still hold the cane clutched it tighter in his grasp.  
  
"Please no. Not you Dames," Will plead. His body trembled making his voice do so as well.  
  
Everything spiral downward from that point. William raged and cried and screamed, then mumbled soft words to his best friend, coaxing him and pleading for this to be not real. It couldn't be real. Damien couldn't be dead.  
  
How did this even happen? How?

He wondered if this is why he was called the Heir of Doom here. Because everyone around him died.  
  
William clung to Damien's side all the while he cradled the cane close to himself. The man was a drained mess, hair falling into his face, tears making his stache all wet. He was practically slumped on top of the flowery pedestal, his legs barely standing or supporting his weight.  
  
"I..." Will let out a shuttering breath. "I thought this could've been my happy place...my escape."  
  
Damien looked so peaceful. His silence was unimaginably painful.  
  
"Just you and me, without a care in the world. You would've liked it, eh old chap?" Will muttered. Eyes squeezed shut as his fingers did too around both the cold body's hand and cane that haven't left his grasp ever since he found it. A sharp breath and a failed effort to steel himself.  
  
When Will opened his eyes Damien still lay lifeless amongst the blue and white roses. Silent tears he didn't even know of rolled down his cheeks.  
  
With slow movements full of care the Colonel placed the Mayor's cane into the hand of its rightful owner and crossed over the resting figure's chest.  
  
Looking over Damien one last time William leaned in and kissed his friend. The cool lips on his own broke Will's heart all over again, but as he pulled away it felt right... like it had to be done.  
  
Physically and emotionally exhausted, Will turned away from the body and headed towards his tower, never to look back again. He was going to collapse in his bed with yellow sheet and hoped he would never wake up in the golden Hell ever again. Maybe his other self didn't have it as bad as he first thought.  
  
In the Manor, Damien woke up from a dreamless sleep feeling empty and scared with a ghost of a kiss that didn't provide him any comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it. It makes me happy :D


End file.
